1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective enclosures and, more particularly, to a resilient enclosure conformed to receive an electronic housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resilient enclosures for precision devices have been variously implemented in the prior art. Most frequently the resilient housing conforms to the exterior shape of the device enclosed, accommodating the specific detail of the device. As result each resilient housing is uniquely conformed for a particular device.
Recently, a family of electronic remote signaling devices has come to the marketplace as exemplified by hand-held television remote controllers, garage door signaling devices and other similar articles. Each of these devices is characterized by a rectangular enclosure of a size conformed for grasping by a person's hand, and may include on the surface thereof one or more signal keys for controlling it signal output. Typically, such devices effect remote signaling by ultraviolet (UV) radiation, ultrasonic sound frequency, or radio frequency signals. Consequently, one edge of the device often includes an aperture or window particularly when ultraviolet or ultrasonic signal carrier is used.
While each of the foregoing devices typically includes housing structures particularly devised for rugged use, a substantial incidence of damage, nonetheless, persists when the article is dropped or exposed to water.
Consequently, protective coverings for such articles are desired, particularly of a universally adapted geometry for the various planforms of signaling devices now available in the marketplace.